


The Bet

by mindfluff



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Cut & Run Fanworks Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff/pseuds/mindfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidewinder picked up a community blanket while they lived in Jacksonville.<br/>It is the bane of Ty's existence even years after they moved apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricechex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricechex/gifts).



               “Doc, you gotta be kidding me,” Ty whined as he grabbed the olive green blanket Kelly handed him, careful not to let it touch the mud still clinging to his wet clothes.

               “Nope,” Kelly answered with a grin.  “It’s the only spare one I’ve got.”

               Nick snickered.  “You should have kept your dirty selves off the bed.”

               Ty snarled at Nick as he stomped down the hall to the guest bedroom.  “It’s Zane’s fault.  He tripped me. He should have to sleep with the scratchy blanket, not me,” he muttered.  He could hear Nick and Kelly cackling behind him.

               “Garrett!” Ty yelled. “This blanket sucks and it’s your fault I’m not going to sleep tonight.”

               Zane chuckled under his breath as he pulled a shirt on over his wet hair.  “It better be my fault you’re not going to sleep tonight.  Somehow I don’t think Nick or Kelly shares well.”

               “Ew.” Ty smacked him in the chest.  “No, you don’t understand.  This blanket _sucks_.”

               Zane smothered a grin and ran a comb through his slick curls.  “What makes that blanket suck so bad, doll.”

               “It’s _scratchy_ Zane.  There is no possible way to sleep under that blanket.”  Ty started flailing even as he was pulling the object in question tight across the top of the bed.  “Even with sleep pants and a long sleeved shirt, the scratchies get through.”

               Zane choked back a laugh, “Scratchies?”

               “Feel it Zane!” Ty yelled.  “There’s scratchies!”

               Zane carefully kissed his lover on the forehead.  “Take a shower Ty, you’ll feel better once you’re clean and warm.”

               Ty narrowed his eyes and pointed at Zane.  “You are not getting laid tonight Lonestar.  I am not getting naked anywhere near that blanket.”

               Zane let the smile creep onto his face and shrugged.  “Okay doll, if that’ll make you happy I can live.

               Zane chuckled at the growl of frustration as he went downstairs to join Nick and Kelly.

                

               He found them a few minutes later sharing a lounge chair on the back deck, the smell of pot heavy in the air.  Pot never tempted him the way alcohol or other drugs did; the couple of times he'd smoked it in college, all it ever did was give him the munchies.  Consequently, Nick and Kelly getting stoned was preferable to them getting drunk.  He appreciated the fact Kelly took the alcohol out of the cabin when he and Ty came to visit, even if he missed Ty when he was drunk and relaxed. 

               Zane relaxed on one of the other lounge chairs and turned to the other couple.  “So what’s the deal with the blanket?  Ty’s ranting about ‘scratchies’ and how I'm not getting laid because he’s not getting naked.”  Nick and Kelly start howling with laughter and Zane was glad they were more open to hearing about his and Ty’s sex life than Ty was about theirs.

               Nick finally calmed down enough to start the story as Kelly giggled in the chair next to him. 

               “You’ve heard about when we lived together in Jacksonville, right?” Nick asked.  At Zane’s nod, he continued, “Well, at first, some of the more practical things were ignored in favor of the essentials.”

               “Yeah, like sheets for a beer pong table,” Kelly giggled.

               “Exactly.  Except we realized we either needed to do the laundry more frequently, or we needed more bedding,” Nick continued.

               “And getting sexiled required an extra blanket or two, or you had to strip your bed,” Kelly interrupted. 

                “That sucked for everyone,” Nick continued.  “Because nothing screams ‘eternal bachelor’ to the girl you brought home like a bare mattress in the room.  Digger actually had a girl walk out him when Owen stripped his bed once, so the next day we threw whatever cash we had on us and drew straws to see who was going to get stuck shopping.”

               Kelly picked up the story at that point, “I lost.  It wasn’t a whole lot of money, so I ended up at some thrift store and one of the things I got was that blanket.  When I pulled it out of the bag, Eli took one look at it and said it looked like army surplus and why the fuck was I bringing army gear into a marine’s house.  Digger jumped in and said he hoped it wasn’t left over from WWII cause they were wool or some shit and itched like crazy.” 

               Nick started sniggering and Kelly shifted so he could sit upright and gesture with his hands.  “Ty walked into the room right at the end of Digger and Eli’s rant and starts flipping out about the ‘World War Two’ blanket and how his grandfather used to bitch about how bad these things were and there was no way in hell he was sleeping with it.”

               Kelly lost control of his snickering, and Nick picked up the thread of the story again.  “Of course, Kelly ran with it and said the guy at the thrift store it was vintage and he was getting a good deal.  Ty is absolutely convinced its satan’s blanket and hates the thing.  A couple of times he actually broke out in a rash.”

               Kelly interrupted, “The rash was legit - Owen got tired of listening to him bitch about it and got a bunch of stick-tights from our boot laces and stuck 'em to the blanket.”

               “Oooh, I forgot about that.”  Nick chuckled, "The only good use I've ever seen from those little fuckers."

               Zane laughed at that and shook his head in exasperation.  “I'm surprised you still have it, I’d have thought if Ty hated it that much he’d have gotten rid of it when y’all were still in Jacksonville.”

               Nick gave a wide grin as Kelly explained.  “Yeah we were afraid of that at first, but we convinced him it would be sacrilege to throw out something that had survived WWII and we needed to keep it out of respect.”

               “Oh my God, I can so see that happening,” Zane cackled.  “He probably spun in circles every time he used it trying to come up with a reason good enough to honorably throw it out.”

               “Yes!” Nick and Kelly both yelled, laughing.  “Exactly!”

               The three men laughed at Ty’s expense for a little bit, the Zane broke in again. “So how did you end up with it.”

               Kelly gave a mischievous grin.  “Packed box bingo, man.”  When Zane shook his head in confusion Kelly shrugged and elaborated.  “When we were moving out, we packed up communal shit in boxes and numbered them but didn’t label them.  Then we drew numbers, whatever was in your box you kept.”

               Nick snickered, “We were hoping Ty would get the blanket, but Kelly ended up with it.”

               “And now I do my damnedest to make sure he has to use it when he’s here.”

               Zane pointed at the two men, “You guys are evil.”

               Kelly nodded his head vigorously, “Yep.  But seriously, the best part about it is that blanket is awesome, I use it all the time.  Ty can’t see it objectively any more, to him it’s that scratchy blanket that somehow he always gets stuck using.”

               Nick laughed, “Yeah, whenever we’ve had to share it, he always wears long sleeves, sweats and socks to bed.”

               “I bet I can get him to sleep naked,” Zane retorted.

               Kelly perked up as Nick narrowed his eyes, “Twenty bucks says you can’t Garrett.”

               Zane smirked, “Fifty bucks says I can and we’ll be loud enough for you to know it.”

               Kelly laughed loudly and clapped a hand over his mouth.  Nick smirked and answered, “You’re on.  There is no way he’ll sleep under that blanket without being fully clothed.”

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

                

               Many hours later, both couples were cuddled in the two lounge chairs on the back deck drinking iced tea and watching the stars come out.  Nick and Kelly were almost spooning and Zane found it interesting that Kelly was the big spoon.  Ty, on the other hand, was on his back nestled in between Zane’s legs, his head resting on Zane’s chest. 

               Zane had one arm wrapped around his middle, his hand under Ty’s tee and low enough on his belly that his fingers were dipping under that waistband of Ty’s shorts.  He was absently rubbing his thumb through the trail of hair on Ty’s belly with a soothing motion. 

               For all the grief Zane got about not being seductive, he knew exactly how to push Ty’s buttons and fire him up.  Usually the corny, obvious pickup lines worked for both of them, but tonight Zane knew he had to be a little more subtle if he was going to win his bet.

               As the four men talked about nothing, Zane kept up his stroking of Ty’s belly, and made sure his other hand came to rest on Ty’s thigh between sips of iced tea or gestures while speaking.  He could feel Ty relaxing into him and decided to up his game a little bit.  The next time he emphasized something he used both hands, and let his left settle on Ty’s thigh, his thumb resting in the crease.  After few seconds, he resumed his absent rubbing, now much lower on Ty’s abdomen. 

               As the conversation slowed Zane could feel Ty becoming more aware of what Zane’s hands were doing and fighting the reaction.  Zane leaned forward and nuzzled Ty’s hair, kissing him on the crown of his head.  Ty hummed in response, and Zane lightly squeezed his thigh and  nuzzled into Ty some more.

               “Quit it Lonestar,” Ty murmured when Zane nuzzled into him some more.  “What do you think you are, a cat?”

               Zane hummed and Ty turned his head so Zane could kiss him.  Zane kept his hand on Ty’s thigh as the kiss turned more serious.  He could feel Ty’s shorts getting tighter, and knew Ty could feel his own growing erection against his back.  Zane slid his other hand under Ty’s tee, teasing his skin with light touches as their kisses grew more heated.

               Ty started squirming around so he could straddle Zane in the lounge chair, and Zane whispered, “How about we take this upstairs, doll.”

               “Don’t wanna be rude,” Ty muttered in Zane’s ear, rolling his body against Zane's.

               Zane nodded his head at the two men on the other side of the porch. “Don’t think they’ll mind, and I’d rather get you out of here before you notice Nick's got his hand down Kelly’s pants.”

               Ty hopped up out of Zane’s lap, slapped one hand over his eyes, and grabbed Zane's with the other.  “Goodnight guys, don’t make me hear anything I don’t want to!” he called, tugging on Zane’s hand.

               Zane laughed and climbed out of the chair, “’Night guys, be as loud as you want.” 

               He chuckled when Nick gave him a half-assed salute without disengaging himself from Kelly.

               Zane had barely gotten back in the house before Ty slammed him up against the refrigerator kissing him hungrily.   “Think I don't know what you were doing out there Lonestar? ” he mumbled into Zane's ear.

               “I hope you know what I'm doing,” Zane answered, fumbling with the button on Ty's shorts.

               “Hey!  No fucking in my kitchen! ” they heard Kelly yell from the back deck.

               “You're no fun," Ty called back, as Zane grabbed his hand and dragged him up the steps.

               When they hit the guest room, Zane attacked Ty, helping him yank his t-shirt over his head, even as he kissed him hungrily as Ty kicked out of his shorts.  Zane ran his hands down Ty's back as Ty popped the button on his jeans and unzipped them.  He slid his hands down Zane's pants, gripping his ass and shoving Zane's pants and briefs down to his thighs in the process. 

               Ty gripped Zane's ass tighter and moaned loudly as Zane's rolled his hips against Ty.  "Yeah, that's it baby, let me hear you," Zane murmured repeating the action.

               "You drive me fucking crazy," Ty said hoarsely.  He plucked at Zane's shirt so he would take it off, and then slipped out of his boxers.

               Zane tossed his shirt in the general direction of their bag. "Short trip" he replied, nipping at the skin of Ty's neck.

               “Fuck you," Ty shot back.

               “No, I was going to fuck you,” Zane growled.  “Get on the bed, doll”

               Ty scrambled to comply, while Zane dug through their bag for the lube.  When he turned back, he found himself standing at the foot of the bed, staring at Ty.  Zane was trapped by the sight of his lover, the moonlight casting his muscles in sharp relief, making the scene in front of him look nearly like an old black and white photo.  There was a light breeze coming through the open window, pebbling his nipples.  Zane could just make out the faint sounds of Nick and Kelly on the deck below them. 

               Ty was idly stroking himself and stared back at Zane unabashed before finally patting the bed next to him. 

               “Darlin', you gonna join me, or just stare for a while,” he asked, letting his West Virginia twang come through.

               Zane tossed the bottle of lube, next to Ty and climbed on the bed between Ty's legs.  He bracketed Ty's body with his arms and kissing and licking his way up Ty's stomach.  He spent a few minutes teasing Ty's nipples before finally kissing him.  Ty's hands were fisted in the blanket as he thrust his hips up involuntarily, his cock searching for friction on Zane's abs. 

               Zane worked his way back down Ty's body, and slipped a finger in Ty as he engulfed Ty's cock in his mouth.  Ty let out a wordless shout and slapped a hand on the bed.

               Zane lifted his head up, “Liked that, huh?”

               “Fuck Zane,” Ty said hoarsely.

               Zane grinned and sunk back down on Ty.  He took his time fingering Ty open, licking and sucking his cock, rolling Ty's balls in his other hand, turning Ty into a sweating, writhing mess on the bed. He was enjoying teasing him, bringing him right to the edge and then backing off.  It wasn’t something he’d had the patience for often and he was harder than he'd even been and was getting damn close to coming just from tending to Ty.  He was using every trick he'd learned over the years to drive Ty wild and going by the noises Ty was making, it was working.

               “Zane, please,” Ty said brokenly.  “Fuck me … I need you to fuck me Zane.”

               “Thought you'd never ask,” Zane said, sounding just as wrecked as Ty. 

               He licked one last stripe up the underside of Ty's cock while he slicked himself up.   Zane lifted one of Ty's legs over his shoulder and lined up.

               Zane slid in easily and stopped as soon as he was buried as far as he could get in Ty.  He stilled, fighting back the orgasm he wasn’t ready for.

               “Move Lonestar,” Ty growled, trying to thrust himself further onto Zane.

               “Gimme a sec,” Zane said.

               Once he got himself back under control, he pulled almost all the way and thrust him back in, hard.

               Ty reached down to stroke himself, and Zane batted his hand away.  “Grab the headboard.  I'm going to make you come untouched.”

               Ty groaned loudly, but stretched his hands above his head as Zane picked up the rhythm. 

               “You're so close, aren't you,” Zane growled. He grabbed both of Ty's thighs and pulled him closer, changing the angle of his thrusts so he was hitting Ty's prostate on every hard thrust. 

               Ty cried out wordlessly at the first hit on his prostate and whimpered every time Zane hit it.

               “Come on baby, you can do it,” Zane murmured.  “I got you, Ty, and I know you wanna come.  I know you're close, you can do it.  You can come just from me pounding your ass.”  Zane started losing his rhythm and could feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine.  “Come on Ty, let it out.  Let those guys hear you scream for me.”

               At the last word from Zane, Ty cried out Zane's name as his back arched and come striped his abs and chest in thick ropes.  One more thrust with Ty tightening around him and Zane cried out, his hips stuttering as he came deep in Ty. 

               When Zane came back to himself, he pulled out and collapsed almost on top of Ty.  Ty flung his arm over his eyes as his breathing slowed back to normal. 

               “Think they heard us?” he asked, voice rough.

               Before Zane could answer, a shout drifted in through the window, followed shortly by a crash as something fell on the deck.

               “I think they were occupied,” Zane snickered.  “Do we need to check on that crash?”

               Ty groaned, “Fuck no.  Nick's a kinky bastard, and I don't wanna know what's going on.”

               “Could be interesting though,”  Zane replied thoughtfully. 

               Ty smacked him on the chest with the back of his hand and Zane chuckled and rolled off the bed.  “Don’t move babe, I’ll get a cloth.”

               A few minutes later he was back, warm washrag in his hand and proceeded to clean up a half-asleep Ty.

               “Come on baby, roll over so you can get under the blanket,” Zane said.

               Ty rolled onto the half of the bed Zane had drawn the down the blanket from, still not opening his eyes.  “I hate this fucking blanket Zane.  I'm gonna wake up tomorrow all itchy because you got me naked and fucked me too tired to get dressed properly.”

               “You’ll be fine you big baby,” Zane said and climbed in beside him. “But I'll put Calamine lotion on you if you need me to.  Come here and see if I can protect you from the evil army blanket.” 

               Ty wiggled himself into Zane's arms, tucking his head under Zane's chin.  “Love you Lonestar,” he whispered sleepily.

               “Love you too Meowmix,” Zane replied. 

               Zane felt Ty's breathing even out and soon dropped off to sleep himself.

                

                _________________________________________________________________________________________________

                

                The next morning he woke up to find Ty still sound asleep, half covered by the blanket, one leg and most of his torso uncovered.  Zane smile and got up quietly to go downstairs and start breakfast.

               He'd made a stack of French toast, half the bacon, and was starting on the second pan of bacon when Nick and Kelly wandered into the kitchen.  Zane passed a full coffee cup to Kelly and pointed Nick to the teapot happily boiling on the stove.

               By the time he'd finished cooking the bacon, the other men had nearly finished their first cups of tea and coffee.  Nick silently stood up and walked out of the kitchen without saying a word to Zane. 

               Zane cocked an eyebrow at Kelly, who only smirked and shook his head.  A minute later Nick walked back in with his wallet and started counting out bills.

               “You won it fair and square man,” Nick said pressing the money into Zane's hand.  “My hat's off to you.”

               Zane bowed, “Thank you, thank you.”

               When he stood up, Ty was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, hair still sleep-mussed and wrapped in the olive-green blanket.  He narrowed his eyes and pointed to Nick and Kelly, “You two are bastards.  This blanket is fucking awesome and you let me go how many years trying to throw it out?”

               Nick and Kelly burst out laughing and Zane smirked, tucking the money into the pocket of his sweats.  “Don't think we won't be talking about this later Lonestar,” Ty said.

               “It was for your good, doll,” Zane retorted laughing.  “And you know I never lose a bet.”

               Ty huffed loudly and twirled the blanket off his shoulders, revealing that he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and few finger-shaped bruises.  Zane stopped laughing abruptly as Ty balled the blanket up and thrust it at Kelly.

               “This needs to be washed.”  He turned around and marched back up to the guest room, leaving three slightly stunned men behind him. 

               Zane shoved the plate of food at Nick, muttered they shouldn't wait to eat and trotted after Ty.

               Nick looked pointedly at the blanket still in Kelly's hands.  “You uh, might want to put that in the washing machine Kels.”

               “Ew, gross,” Kelly complained, gingerly carrying it to the washroom.  A few seconds later, he yelled out, “You dirty little bunnies need to take that to the shower.  I'm not washing any more of your sheets!”

**Author's Note:**

> I was hesitant about signing up for the C&R exchange because I've had a really hard time getting in the boy's heads and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to do them justice. Then I got Ricechex (who's really really good at writing AU's and fic's) and I had a minor panic.   
> I hope I did them justice, because for some reason, this just wouldn't write the way I saw it.


End file.
